The Untold Sudrian Stories
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Stories of the engines and workers of Sodor. Following along with the Railway Series and ThomasZoey3000's Own Adaptations.
1. S1 Episode 1: Edward & Barry

Hello readers, it's ThomasZoey3000 here with the first installment of a new fan-made Thomas series which follows along with the Railway Series Books and the adaptations I've been doing. Also note too that this series will replace the Thomas & Friends-the Untold Stories, so that one won't be continuing. Many of the stories in that series will be adapted into this series in due time, so that means you'll be seeing the likes of Niki the Third Person Engine, North Western Star the GWR engine, Maggie, Edna and the rest. Of course that will take time, so until then, please don't ask of when certain characters will be coming back. Anyhow, onto this first story, it's Part 1 of 4 of the 'Barry the Rescue Engine' tales which shows Barry before and after he returns to service, and in case you're wondering how he came to Sodor, please check out my adaptation of Rusty to the Rescue. Oh and Barry is an LMS Ivatt class engine, just like the one in ThomasFan247's videos.

 _ **The Untold Sudrian Stories**_

 _ **Season 1-Episode 1: Edward & Barry (1995)**_

A sad looking Edward was being shunted into the Crovan's Gate works by BoCo the Diesel. The blue engine had recently had a fright where one of his front wheels came off and bounced into a farmer's field. No injuries were accounted for, and the train he was pulling didn't derail, but nerves were shaken, and cabbages were cut by the wheel. Now the wheel was in the tender, and his branch line duties had be looked after by Donald.

"The poor engine," Edward thought to himself, "it was hard enough for him and Douglas before, now they'll be worked to the frames with handling my duties as well as their own."

BoCo slowed to a gentle stop. The Fat Controller was also at the works, "I'm glad you and your crew are safe Edward, that was a scary moment to hear about."

"It was scarier when it happened Sir," said Edward, "but I've never known an engine's wheel to come off before."

"Neither have I. But don't worry, the workers will make sure you are fixed up in time for the Golden Jubilee celebrations." As the Fat Controller was getting ready to leave, he added; "and by the way, the farmer has told me that if your crew wants cabbages, there are better ways to cut them."

Edward gulped, he was lucky the cabbages were all that were cut up. BoCo was uncoupled, the Fat Controller climbed aboard and the big diesel rattled away.

"Sorry to hear about your wheel," said a voice from nearby.

Edward looked and saw Wendell the works Diesel pulling a steam engine from the back of the shops to the front. Edward had never seen this engine before. He had the same wheel arrangement as James, but had a different shape, a weather prove cab and his cylinders were visable from the outside.

"That's alright, at least I wasn't going too fast during my run." Edward looked the engine over, "you're here for an overhaul, am I right?"

"That's correct, the Fat Controller wants me at work as soon as possible. He wants me to help Donald and Douglas with their workloads."

"Oh so you're a new engine to the railway. We haven't had a new steam engine since..." but then he stopped, "hold on a second, did you say you were going to help Donald and Douglas?"

"Indeed I did."

"But I thought the Fat Controller was going to buy an engine like Wilbert."

"He is," replied Wendell as he was uncoupled, "but that engine's not due to come till after the Golden Jubilee celebrations. This engine was brought from Barry Scrapyard just last year by BoCo."

Edward smiled, "well it's good to know there's another engine saved from scrap. Oh and I'm Edward by the way."

"Please to meet you Edward, they call me 'Barry' after the scrapyard I lived in for so many years."

"It must've been scary to be there all the time."

Barry sighed unhappily as Wendell rolled away, "yes it was scary. Everyday, one could see engines like steamers, and later diesels being cut up because they were considered 'Old Fashioned', and while they were being cut up, I was left to witness it all." Barry shuddered remembering, "it's not something an engine wants to remember."

"Indeed not," agreed Edward. "That's why two of our engines escaped the scrap yards. Douglas ran away with Donald to avoid being scrapped, and Oliver ran away with a coach and a brake van."

"Oh yes I heard about that." Barry chuckled, "it was a great talk agmost the remaining engines in the yard. An Auto Tank escaping. Scrappers were furious, but we just laughed."

At that moment, a workman climbed into Barry's cab, "we're going to give you your first steam test Barry, you let us know if there are any problems."

The fire was soon lit and Barry was steaming nicely. All the gauges were reading at the correct levels, and there was no pain whatsoever in the boiler or anywhere else.

"Ahh, that feels wonderful," smiled Barry, "I haven't felt like this since my last day in service."

Edward was now curious, "what kind of work did you do?"

"Goods, passengers, you name it. Whatever job was required, I would do it. In fact, any of us Ivatts would do it, not a single one of us thought we were better than everyone else."

"Wow, now that's a first," Edward thought to himself.

"We were deemed as Mixed Traffic Engines," Barry continued. "In our early days, we worked the main lines of the London, Midland and Scottish Railway, then later we were sent to Branch lines because we were lighter than pacifics or anything else that was bigger than us. Many of us then carried on to Brtish Railway days where we would help smaller tank engines with their workloads. It was all great fun, and everyday, we would always meet someone new at the junctions."

Barry sighed and looked down to the ground, "but then things began to change. Diesels started to arrive, and word spread that branch lines were being shut down. I feared ours would be next, and my fears came true one day."

" _I'm sorry old boy,"_ my Driver told me one day, " _but British Railways are shutting down the branch line."_

 _"But what about us Driver? Will we get a new place to work?"_

My Driver shook his head in disgust, _"The board say you lot are outdated machines and need to be cut up for the sake of progress. Blast those fools, they're destorying history."_

 _"But they can't."_

 _"I'm sorry, but they can. In fact, our next stop is Barry Scrapyard, and that's where you will remain."_

My fireman was kicking the ground in frustration, " _now I'm out of a job, and my wife is due to have a baby in three days. I can't support her now. I sure like to give British Railways a piece of my mind."_

 _"Jim, you know that won't do any good. Besides, I said I would help you and your family."_

 _"I know Mitch, but still, it's not right. All for the sake of progress."_

Still, the Driver and fireman took me to the scrapyards and left me there. That night, I cried more tears than I had ever done before, but many more would shed as perfectly good engines were cut up.

"But it's not all doom and gloom," added Barry, "my fireman soon got a new job and was able to support his family. Plus over the years, many wonderful engines were spared from scrap, some just in the nick of time. Now, since the moment I've arrived at Crovan's Gate, the workers here have been telling me that many of those engines have gone on to live new lives on heritage railways or museums. I'm happy for them, even though some will never run again, they're still in good hands."

"Indeed," agreed Edward. "Many of us have met those 'preserved' engines as they come for visits, or take over when one of us is down with repairs, and they say they love their new lives, and to see many people, including children come see them."

"Children come to see us old fashioned engines?"

"Oh yes, there are so many of them that you lose count after a while."

After hearing that, Barry was eager to get out and get to work.

Meanwhile, poor Donald was exhausted as he pulled into Brendam Docks. He felt like his wheels would fall off, and he was feeling short of steam, "I canna go on like tis," he groaned to his Driver.

"Sorry old boy, but it's what we have to do," his driver sighed.

Donald was uncoupled and puffed over to the Water Tower. At the tower, he found the Fat Controller waiting for him, "I know you're tired Donald, but try your best for the next few days. The answer to all your problems will soon be here."

The Fat Controller turned and headed off for home, leaving Donald wondering what the answer would be.


	2. S1 Episode 2: Barry & the Dirt

Here now is Part 2 of 4 for the 'Barry the Rescue Engine' stories. I know it's been a long wait, but hopefully you find that it's been worth it. Also, like the original 'Thomas & Friends-The Untold Stories', many of these stories will be based on real life events.

 _ **The Untold Sudrian Stories**_

 _ **Season 1-Episode 2: Barry & the Dirt (1995)**_

Final tests were being made on Barry the next day. He was brought out of the workshops by Wendell just so he could see the outside world again. He sighed happily, "it's so wonderful to see the sun again," he said to Wendell, "I've seen it rise and set over the years of being in the scrapyard, but this time, I'm not watching it with worry about my fate."

"And you'll never have to," smiled Wendell the works Diesel, "as an engine of the North Western, you'll never have to experience the terror of the gas axe."

"I certainly hope..." he began, but was cut off by the sound of a diesel horn.

Wendell and Barry could see BoCo coming into the works and pushing a blue tender engine in. He looked worn out and depressed.

"Oh dear, what happened to Donald?" Wendell asked.

"Some of his pipes had burst, and his tender got damaged from a sudden stop," BoCo answered. "It took till thirty minutes ago to clear up the mess and get Donald here."

"Aye," groaned Donald, "and naw, poor Douggie will 'ave ta wurk alone." He then noticed the other tender engine, "who are ye?"

Barry was about to answer when Mr Richardson, the works manager, came walking out to speak with Barry, "I'm afraid all other tests with you are just going have to wait Barry," he said. "I just recieved a phone call from the Fat Controller, he wants you at work right away."

"Me Sir?" Barry was surprised.

"Yes, with both Edward and Donald here, and Douglas busy on the Little Western, you're the only engine that can work on the Wellsworth branch. James the red engine would've been sent, but he's not too fond of branch lines."

From inside the workshops, Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes. He knew why.

"Just watch how much you pull and you'll be fine."

"If you say so Sir, I'll give it my best shot."

"That's the spirit. You'll be brought back to the works once either tender engine is back at work."

Once his new Driver and fireman arrived, they built the fire up nicely, then they collected a brake van and puffed off for Wellsworth.

The Stationmaster was waiting when Barry arrived. He was quite surprised to see another tender engine, but was pleased by Barry's arrival, "there's a huge load of china clay that needs to be brought down for the main line, Bill and Ben should have the trucks ready for you. You'll have to be quick though, Bear's heavy train will be here forty five minutes from now and it cannot be delayed."

"I'll do my best Mr Stationmaster," said Barry.

"Just remember what Mr Richardson said," advised the driver. "Don't pull too hard or you'll break something."

"Don't worry Driver, I know better than to take more than what's required of me."

The signalman soon changed the points, and Barry set off along the line.

He soon reached the harbour in good time. He looked all around, but could find no other engines about. The harbour master came up, "Bill and Ben are running late with your train," he said. "Steaming problems with Bill according to the manager."

"How long will they be?" Barry asked.

"About five more minutes I believe," came the reply.

The Driver groaned, "then that means we'll be late for Bear's goods train."

"Oh well, these things happen," sighed Barry. "It can't be helped."

They waited and waited, but it was longer than five minutes. At last, Ben arrived with the goods train with Bill pushing from behind, "that's the last time I wait for you," snapped Ben, "I could've had the train here in no time at all."

"Pah, you wish," scoffed Bill, "you wouldn't be able to move one truck."

"I can pull more than one truck, unlike you, you can barely move yourself let alone a truck."

Bill was about to retort when both twins were silenced by a whistle, "I hate to interupte your little banter," said Barry, "but this train is already late, so may I have it now?"

"And who are you suppose to be?" Ben asked as he looked at the engine. Although painted, Barry didn't have a nameplate, numbers or letters of his old railway. "We don't really trust engines who hide their identity."

"Bill, Ben!" snapped the harbour master. "Now's not..."

But Barry interupted him, "it's either me who takes the train, or you take it and your work falls behind at the china clay pits. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"

Not saying another word, Bill and Ben were quickly uncoupled and puffed away.

"Impressive," smiled the Harbour master, "usually it takes more than that to keep them in order."

"I've handled engines like them before, so it's not really a problem for me."

Barry switched tracks and was coupled up. The guard gave the all-clear and Barry set off. By now though, dark clouds were starting to roam in and that meant only one thing; rain was coming.

And indeed it was. The rain poured down hard around Barry, making it all the more difficult to pull the train. To make matters worse, the china clay hoods and tankers were holding back on the newcomer.

"Hold back, make him slack! Hold back, make him slack!" they giggled. "We won't go with newbies. We won't go with newbies."

Having worked for the LMS and British Railways, Barry knew enough on how to handle the truck's antics. As he stormed up a steep hill, Barry put all his best efforts into pulling the train, but was careful not to strain himself. They pulled back and he pulled forward. It was a struggle, but Barry was winning.

"No we must win! No we must win!" groaned the trucks.

"Oh no you don't! Oh no you don't!" Barry retorted.

At last, Barry got over the top of the hill and down the other side safely. The trucks held back a little bit more, but soon they discovered it was best not to play tricks on Barry, so they gave up. This was a relief to Barry and his crew.

However, when they reached Wellsworth, they found no goods train waiting for them.

"Bear had to leave without you," said the Stationmaster. "Turns out he was running late too. Signal problems at the big station from what I heard. You'll have to take the train to Crovan's Gate, they're sure to have another engine there to take the train."

"Yes sir." With a toot of his whistle, Barry set off for Gordon's hill.

There are many steep hills on the Island of Sodor, but Gordon's hill is the steepest on the North Western Railway. In normal calm weather, with plenty of sand, an engine can get it's train over the hill and down the other side safely. In wet or snowy weather, an engine will struggle and sometimes stop halfway up.

The rain had finally stopped by the time Barry left Wellsworth.

"Here we go, here we go," he puffed to himself.

They started up the hill perfectly at first, but soon trouble arrived. Barry began to find himself going slower and slower. His wheels were spinning on the wet rails.

"I need more sand!" he cried.

The fireman gave him more sand, but Barry continued to slow down. His speed decreased and soon, he stopped with all six of his driving wheels spinning on the wet rails. The Driver stopped him for a moment so he could get his breath back, then they tried again, but Barry's wheels spun and he didn't move.

The fireman got down and inspected the sand boxes. She groaned a moment later, "You're all out of sand Barry. We must've used all of it earlier on the branch line."

The Driver groaned, "Well that's just terrific. BoCo's busy on another job, and there's no one else that can give us a push."

"What a dilemma," sighed the fireman and leaned up aganist Barry's buffer beam.

Barry pondered over the situation, then came up with an idea, "why not use dirt?" he suggested. "It may be messy, but it could work. It's thick after all, and it's not easy to wash away."

"Yes you do have a point Barry," said the fireman. Then she groaned as she looked up the slope, "but that's going to require alot of digging."

"I don't think we have much of a choice," said the Driver.

The fireman sighed and began to dig at the dirt. The guard and Driver got out to help too, and within half an hour, the rails were covered in dirt. As they were preparing to leave though, the guard noticed something, "Barry's worn the rails down. When we get to the next station, I'll inform the Fat Controller about this."

Once onboard, the Driver opened the regulator and Barry puffed out of the grooves in the rails, and onto the dirt. It felt odd to Barry, but it was working none the less. He puffed slowly up Gordon's hill and went slowly down the hill. Thankfully some of the dirt went with them and they made it down safely.

The fireman mopped her brow, "whew, that was hard work. I'm glad I don't work in gardens."

At the next station, the guard phoned the Fat Controller. All trains had to go down the other tracks while workmen replaced the ruined rails, and cleaned the rest. They also had to fix the landscape as it looked horrible.

Barry soon reached the works where the train was given to Wendell to take away.

Later that day at Wellsworth, the Fat Controller came to see Barry, "I heard about how you got over the hill today Barry, that was quite impressive," he said.

"Oh it's nothing really sir," said Barry. "I just had to think of what to use instead of sand."

"Indeed, and thanks to you, although the train was late, it's reached it's destination. Well done." He turned to leave, but before he did, he added, "oh and the workmen asked me to tell you that if your crew wants to do gardening in the future, they should do that kind of stuff at home."

Barry chuckled quietly to himself.

 _ **The stand-still on Gordon's hill was inspired by a real life event that occured to steam locomotive #75055 when she too slipped to a stand-still on a hill in damp welsh conditions and because they had no sand left. Numerous attempts were made to get the engine and train over the hill, but the attempts only left grooves in the rails. In the end, ordinary dirt was used to get the train up and over the hill. The rails were later replaced and no damage was reported on the locomotive.**_


	3. S1 Episode 3: Barry Helps Out

That's right readers, I'm proud to present the third installment of Barry the Rescue Engine. It came out a little later than planned, due to me doing other projects and not really having a good idea on how the story would go. Happily though, the story is done now and is ready for your reading pleasure. Story 4 will hopefully come out within the next couple of weeks.

 _ **The Untold Surdian Stories**_

 _ **Season 1-Episode 3-Barry Helps Out (1995)**_

The Fat Controller came into the Works to speak with Mister Richardson, the manager of the works, "how long will it be until Donald is up and running again?" he asked. "Douglas is struggling with the ballast works on the Little Western."

"I'm afraid Donald will be here for quite a while Sir," said Mister Richardson. "His breakdown actually came about at a time when his boiler is in need of a serious overhaul. If he hadn't come in, the boiler could've blown on him."

The Fat Controller gulped just hearing that.

"It makes sense since his last overhaul was before 1979, but don't worry, once Donald is fully restored, he'll be back in operation. Sadly," sighed Mister Richardson, "I don't think Donald will be ready in time for the Golden Jubilee services."

"Oh well these things do happen. Just do what you can and we'll welcome Donald back as soon as he's overhauled."

"Very well Sir. There is good news though, Edward's repairs will be complete as of tonight, so he should be able to return to the Wellsworth branch real soon."

"This is good news, and I'm sure Barry will be happy to return and get his proper coat of paint."

"Speaking of which, how is he doing?"

"He's been doing quite well from what I heard from the Stationmaster at Wellsworth. Better than quite well, he's like another Edward so he says. He's even managed to keep Bill, Ben and the china clay trucks in order."

Edward and Donald were quite surprised to hear this.

"Och, tis definetly a good engine, tis much fer sure," Donald whispered. "Usually engines 'ave truble wit those muckle trucks durin' their first days."

"Indeed Donald, but he's used to those type of trucks from his days on the LMS and on British Railways."

"I guess sae, but tae keep yon twins in control, tis somethin' I haven't seen since BoCo came 'ere. I 'ave tae knaw his secret."

After the meeting, the Fat Controller went to his office and phoned the Other Railway. After the phone call, he went to the sheds where he found a wore out Douglas catching his breath. Of course James wasn't helping by saying he was being lazy.

"I'm nae bein' lazy James, there's juist tae much wurk for an engine tae dae alone."

"Oliver and I try to help," added Duck, "But we have our own work to do, and don't always have the time."

James snorted, "honestly, you branch line engines need to be taught how to get the job done. With engines like myself," he boasted, "it would get done in no time at all."

"It's funny you should say that James," said a voice. The engines looked to see the Fat Controller coming into the sheds, "because I've decided to put you on branch line duties with Douglas."

"What?!" exclaimed James.

"Donald is in need of an overhaul and won't be able to return to work right away, and our new engine Barry is going back to the works as soon as Edward returns where he'll be given his final tests and a new coat of paint. Therefore, I need an engine to work with Douglas, and you are the only engine that can do it."

"But Sir, what about my jobs? I can't just leave them."

"Indeed not James, that's why I have borrowed a diesel from the Other Railway, a Class 67 I believe. He'll be arriving tonight and will start work first thing in the morning."

The Fat Controller then turned to Douglas, "hopefully this will help you, and once Donald is back at work, you'll be going to the works to see if you need an overhaul."

"Aye Sir, thank ye Sir."

The Fat Controller turned his attention back to the other engines, "as for the diesel, I hope you will all give him a warm welcome and don't judge him on the actions of Spamcan, D261 or any other diesels we've sent away in disgrace." He turned on his heel and left, leaving the engines rather quiet.

It was two hours later when the diesel arrived. He rumbled into the shed, where some of the engines were asleep, so he was careful to be quiet.

"Hello there," whispered a voice. The diesel looked to see that Henry was awake.

"Oh sorry, was I being too loud?"

"No, I just wanted to give you a proper welcome to the North Western Railway."

"Gee thanks, that's mighty kind of you."

The diesel was parked in between Henry and Bear, then once his engine had been shut down for the night, and his Driver went to find a hotel to stay at, the diesel went happily to sleep.

At that same time too, Barry was returning to the works. He had done a flawless job during his time as the second engine of Wellsworth and now was looking forward to having his final tests, and to get his proper coat of paint.

"It was fun being there," he said to Donald, "but I'll be glad to have Bill and Ben stop saying I look like a clown with my red and black coat."

"Och, those two muckle twins, they'll say anythin' tae anyone won't they?"

"I don't mind them really, they're harmless. Though I can tell you, some of the Jintys were quite a handful back in the day," and Barry started telling Donald some stories from the LMS.

The next morning, the Fat Controller came to the sheds to see the engines, "good morning everyone, I hope you've all gotten the chance to meet our visitor."

"We have Sir," said all the engines, minus James, who was grumbling under his breath, like always.

"Very good. Now, do you have a name?" he asked the diesel.

"Not offically Sir," answered the diesel, "but I often go by the name of Chad. It's a name my Driver gave me a few years back, and honestly I prefer it to my number."

"Very well then, Chad it will be. Now Chad, you will covering all of No 5; James' work while he goes to the Little Western to help our No 10; Douglas. Once our newest engine is finished with his tests, you will be sent back to the Other Railway and he will take over."

"Yes Sir, I understand."

Chad though wasn't happy, he was actually hoping to be sticking around for a while. His Driver used to tell him stories of the Island of Sodor, and longed to work for the railway. Other diesels would either laugh or insult him for his dreams. Still, at least he was going to be working for the NWR, even if it was just for a little while.

Days went by and Chad soon got used to working in James' place. He pulled everyone of his trains with ease, and he kept the trucks in good order. He would often tell them stories, and they listened to every word.

"He sure is a friendly diesel," they would say to each other, "he doesn't deserve to be bumped. Especially since he doesn't bump us."

The ballast trucks though were not having a good time as James would bump them in the yards, then bump them under the chute and even bump them along the branch line. Added to that, he was always complaining.

"Oh will he ever be quiet!" snapped Rex the Miniature engine, "he's giving me a headache."

"Not to mention he's spilling much of our ballast with all the bumping he does," added Mike.

"It's only temporary until Barry the new engine has finished all of his tests," Oliver said to them. "Once Barry arrives, then James can go back to the main line and we won't have to put up with this misery any longer."

At that moment, James arrived with his ballast trucks.

"Oh no, not again!" they cried.

They screeched under the chute, then stopped with a jerk. James' Driver and fireman scolded him, but James refused to listen.

"The sooner Barry is ready for work, the better," grumbled Rex and puffed off to take on more water.

The tests on Barry were soon finished and he found himself being repainted. He was surprised to find himself in his old black livery, and even moreso when he discovered he was to be given his LMS number and letters back.

"I haven't been a true LMS engine since the early 1940's," he said.

"Well the Fat Controller says you deserve it, and it should help you to forget your troubles."

Barry smiled as he watched the workers do their job.

Sometime later, Mister Richardson came out to see him, "Barry, there's a problem...oh nice livery by the way. It seems that Chad, the visiting diesel, has broken down while taking a passenger train to Vicarstown. There are no other engines available so..."

"Say no more Sir, I'll help him."

The fire was soon lit and once his crew were aboard, Barry puffed off down the line.

Chad sat unhappily at the foot of Gordon's hill. His Driver was looking him all over to see what the matter was, "drated oil pipes, they are so badly rusted that your oil was escaping, and without oil, your engine can't work."

Chad felt awful. Meanwhile, the passengers were starting to grumble, "we're going to be late, when can we get moving?"

"Don't worry ladies and gentleman," said the guard, "I've phoned the Works and an engine should be here..." PEEP! PEEP! "...right now actually."

Many passengers leaned out the windows to see what was coming to their rescue, and they were amazed to see an Ivatt.

"Hello, you must be Chad, I was told you had broken down."

"Indeed," groaned the diesel, "leaking oil pipes meant no oil for my engine."

Barry buffered up to the diesel, then once Chad's Driver had coupled him up and climbed aboard, Barry started away. This time it was easy getting over Gordon's hill and soon they were storming down the line.

They stopped at all the right stations, and it wasn't long before they started making up for lost time. Chad was quite impressed, and so were his passengers.

Finally they pulled into the last station on the line. The passengers got out and thanked Barry for the ride, many of them even took his photograph.

"Oh it's all in a day's work," he smiled.

A young passenger, no more than ten years old, waved cheerfully to Barry as she and her parents left the station, and she said; "he's a really useful rescue engine."

"He sure is sweetie," smiled her mother.

BoCo was called to take over the last passenger run back to the big Station while Barry took Chad to the works.

"Just my rotten luck, my oil pipe bursts and my engine fails, I'm sure to be sent away in disgrace for this."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Barry said kindly. "For as long as I've been here, I've heard that only troublemaking diesels get sent away. The kind and useful ones sometimes get to stay."

"Really?"

"Yep, at least that's what I heard from BoCo and Donald."

Chad sighed, "I would love to stay here. The Other Railway has too many rude engines, all of which are saying they are modern and better than out dated machines."

"Talk to the Fat Controller then, I'm sure he can give you a chance for a place here. Besides," Barry continued, "we may need you here, especially with the increasing workloads I've been hearing about, and with some of the engines needing overhauls in the near future."

After hearing that, Chad hoped that Barry was right.


	4. S1 Episode 4: Fire Rescue

Well my friends, here we are, the fourth installment for 'Barry the Rescue Engine' installment of Season 1. I know these series of stories have taken longer than my old stories for the Thomas & Friends Untold Stories, but hopefully the waiting will have been worth it. This story you're about to read was alot of fun to write up, and it carries with it an important safety message. Also, in case any of you are wondering what's next, the next four stories for Season 1 will be about our favourite miniature engines of the Arlesdale Miniature Railway.

 _ **The Untold Sudrian Stories**_

 _ **Season 1-Episode 4: Fire Rescue (1995)**_

There are many passenger trains on the North Western Railway. There are trains like the express that goes all the way to London, then there's the Limited and stopping passenger trains along the line. There are also passenger trains on branch lines. But no matter what passenger train a person rides on, there are rules to follow. For example, since the late 1940's, the Fat Controller has banned the idea of smoking inside the coaches as sometimes, ashes from cigars or cigarettes could fall on something flamable and then there would be trouble.

Despite the rule being in effect, there are times when the guard or one of the passengers catches a person smoking. When that happens, the person is fined or punished for breaking railway rules.

The day after Barry helped Chad and the passenger train, the Ivatt class engine pulled into the big station where the Fat Controller was waiting for him. Nearby, he could see James bashing the ballast trucks around.

"James! How many times do I have to tell you to stop bumping the trucks?!" called the Fat Controller.

But James didn't listen, he was coupled up and he steamed angerily away, grumbling about working with dirty trucks in dirty sidings.

The Fat Controller sighed, then turned his attention back to Barry, "I have to say that in the short amount of time you've been in steam, you've certainly been making a good impression on this railway Barry, I am impressed."

"Thank you Sir, I do the best I can. So now that I'm back in regular service, I have to ask, will I be working with Douglas?"

"Not quite. You see, James has been getting too big for his buffers as of late, so I've sent him over to the Little Western to work with Douglas, and to learn how to handle trucks properly, which he's still learning," he muttered under his breath. "As for you, I will have you do James' work until I decide to put you on the Little Western."

"Very well Sir. Oh and Sir, I don't mean to interfer in matters, but I was wondering, could you maybe give Chad another chance?"

"Another chance?" the Fat Controller asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Sir. It wasn't his fault that his oil pipe burst on him, it was the lack of maintenance on the Other Railway. Plus, he does have a good heart and is willing to work."

The Fat Controller thought about it, "I'll think on it Barry. Now off you go to the yards please, the foreman will give you your job."

With a cheerful blast of his whistle, Barry puffed away from the big station and over to the yards.

In the yards, Bear was collecting the coaches for the Limited. As he was being coupled up, he saw Barry puffing in. He had seen him at Wellsworth several times and was pleased to see him.

"Doing James' work today?" he called out.

"Indeed I am Bear!" Barry called back.

The foreman walked up to his cab, "the first job you lot will be doing is a slow goods to the Other Railway. Your current line of trucks are on sidings 3, 4 and 6. At each station, you'll be collecting about five trucks, except at the junction for Thomas' line."

"Oh?" the Driver raised an eyebrow, "why's that?"

"There's been an incident due to rabbit holes, and with the line shut down for repairs, you won't be getting any load from there."

"Understood Sir." With three blasts of the whistle, Barry puffed back to collect the trucks from the sidings.

Meanwhile, Bear was rumbling out of the yards and over to the station. There were lots of people waiting on the platform, including one that looked rather nervous.

Once the train stopped, the passengers climbed aboard.

"Looks like a clear run today Bear," said his Driver, "there are hardly any clouds in the sky, and the newspaper this morning said no rain is called for. Honestly, I can't see how things can go wrong."

Bear gulped, "Martin, don't say things like that! You know something can do wrong."

"Oh Bear, you worry too much. Apart from when you came on trail, we've never had a problem pulling the Limited, and I'm sure today's not going to be any different."

"We'll see," muttered Bear.

When it was time to leave, the guard and stationmaster shut the doors, the whistle was blown and Bear pulled out of the station. Five minutes later, Barry puffed out of the yards with his slow goods train.

All went well as Bear rattled along the line. But his fears were soon to come into play.

A passenger was reading a book, when she smiled something. It smelled like cigarette smoke. She got up from her seat and waved to the guard, "I can smell cigarette smoke Sir!"

The guard slapped his forehead, "not another one! That's the fourth one this month."

It didn't really take long for the guard to find the person. The nervous passenger from before was at the front of the coach with a window open.

"Excuse me Sir," called the guard. The nervous person jumped and his cigarette flew out of his hand, and onto the seat in front of him. "There is no smoking allowed on this train."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it, it calms my nerves."

"Calms your nerves? From what?"

"From the stress of my everyday job as a secruity guard."

The guard shook his head. Then he smelled something terrible. It didn't smell like cigarette smoke, it instead smelled like regular smoke, which meant only one thing.

"FIRE!"

The seat in front of the nervous passenger had caught fire, and it was getting bigger by the second. The nervous passenger didn't move, he was too scared. The guard had to pull him out of his seat, "boy you are a wreck." Then he called out to the other passengers in the coach, "we got a fire onboard, everyone please move to the other coaches in a orderly fashion please!"

Instead of leaving the coaches in a orderly fashion, people were pushing and shoving to get out of the coach.

"Not what I had in mind," groaned the guard.

Despite that, they all managed to get to some of the other coaches. From there, the guard pulled the emergency cable to stop the train, but nothing happened. He pulled on the cable again, still nothing.

The fire was responsible for the cable not working. It had already burned the seat and gone to the underside of the coach, where it burned the wire. Now there was no way to tell Bear that his train was on fire.

At this time, Barry was puffing along with his goods train. The trucks were following along nicely, and the overhaul process had made Barry feel better than ever before.

As they rounded a bend though, the Driver noticed thick clouds of smoke.

"We're running a little rich today, don't you think?" he asked the fireman.

She looked up and looked to the funnel, "Barry's smoke is light grey, it's not the rich smoke you're seeing."

"But then if it's not coming from Barry, then where is it coming from?"

"It's Bear, and the Limited!" cried Barry.

The driver and fireman looked further ahead and could see the Limited, and the thick smoke coming from one of the coaches. They could also see the guard waving to them. Barry puffed faster to catch up.

"How did this happen?" Barry asked.

"Some silly bugger dropped his cigarette on a seat, and now one of the coaches is on fire. It's also cut through our emergency cables, so there's no way to tell Bear this."

One of the passengers ran up to the guard, "Sir, I hate to bring up more bad news, but the fire is spreading, it's getting to another coach."

"Oh for crying out loud." The guard groaned and smacked his forehead.

From where he was, Barry could see the flames growing. He thought on how to help, then he came up with an idea, "Mr Guard, couple me up to the coaches, then uncouple this half of the train from the burning coaches. With the air hoses undone, that'll apply the brakes and Bear will have no choice but to stop."

The guard nodded and went straight to work.

All passenger trains have something called air brakes, it allows the Driver to apply the brakes on all the coaches to help with smoother stops at stations, but if the brakes are disconnected, the brakes will come on and the wheels will stop turning.

The guard reached down with a shunter's pole and coupled Barry up to the rear of the train, then made a mad dash towards the burning coaches. By now, the flames were halfway through a second coach. The guard reached down and uncoupled the train. With a loud snap, the air brakes were disconnected.

Bear suddenly felt himself struggling, "What's going on? Why are the brakes locking up?"

The driver leaned out the cab and looked back, "Cor Blimey, our train's on fire!"

Barry meanwhile had applied his own brakes and the rear of Bear's Limited stopped some distance back. Bear soon stopped and the Driver ran down to uncouple the front coaches from the burning coaches, then he drove Bear safely out of the way.

Nearby, a young woman had been driving along and saw the fire. She drove to the next town and called the fire bargade.

The fire bargade was soon on the scene, but it was too late to save the coaches. They were burnt to a crisp, but thanks to Barry's idea, everyone was alright, none the worst for their misadventure. They all cheered for Barry and called him a real hero.

"Oh, it was nothing," smiled the Ivatt.

Soon the police arrived, along with the Fat Controller. The guard told them everything, and they dealt with the nervous man. They fined him for smoking on the train, and fined him again for damage to railway property.

"But it was an accident," said the nervous man.

"It wouldn't have happened had you not smoked on the train," said one of the officers. "If we catch you doing this again, you'll be spending a few nights in our cells."

The man promised never to smoke on a train again, but giving it up, he did not say he would.

When he arrived at the sheds that night, Barry was given a hero's welcome by all the other engines, even from Daisy the Diesel Rail-Car.

"You saved alot of lives today," they said, "You really are a hero, a really useful engine." Their cheering stopped though as the fire bargade arrived outside the shed.

"Hullo," said Duck, "What's all this about?"

The fire marshall, two firefighters and the Fat Controller walked into the shed and up to Barry. The fire marshall spoke up, "for your actions today in saving lives from the burning coaches, we'd like to present you this certificate of bravery. Thank you very much Barry."

The Driver accepted the certificate for his engine and shook hands with the fire marshall.

"That little girl was right," he said to Barry after that, "you really are a rescue engine."

The Fat Controller was going to thank Barry next, but he never got to do that as the engines and crews erupted in cheers once more. He soon joined in as did the fire department.

Barry could only smile at this, "all in a day's work," was all he could say.

From that point, Barry knew he was definetly going to love his new life on the Fat Controller's railway.


	5. S1 Episode 5: The Engine That Cried Wolf

Hello my friends. No you're not seeing things, this is the fifth episode of Season 1 of the Untold Sudrian stories. This is Part 1 of 4 for a series of stories called 'Small Railway Misadventures'. Now if you'll recall back to my original Thomas & Friends-The Untold Stories, then you might remember that for Season 4, there was an episode I wrote up called 'The Engine That Cried Wolf', well I decided to bring that idea back and within this episode. Only now, one of the miniature steam engines will be the one crying wolf. As for Part 2, I'm still working on an idea, but you should be able to see it before summer 2016 comes to an end. Hopefully.

 _ **The Untold Sudrian Stories**_

 _ **Season 1-Episode 5-The Engine That Cried Wolf (1995)**_

The sun was setting as Rex was bringing in his last passenger train of the day. It was calm out and the slight gust of wind made everyone feel happy and cheerful. Soon they came to a passing loop where one train has to wait for another one to pass. Tonight though, Rex was the only one out, so he didn't need to stop. As they passed the spot though, one passenger called out.

"Did you see that? I saw a wolf out there!"

"A wolf?!" cried another passenger. "There are no wolves out here."

"Well I saw one," said the passenger, "and it could see us too."

Rex was curious. In all the years he had been working for the Arlesdale Miniature Railway, he and the other engines had never seen a wolf before, so where did this one come from?

After arriving at the terminus with the North Western, and shunting his coaches away, Rex returned to the sheds. There, he found the other engines listening to the radio while their crews cleaned them down.

"Hey you lot, you won't believe this, but one of my passengers said they saw..."

But Rex was interupted by a buzzing sound on the radio, followed by an annoucement; _attention all residants of Sodor, there's been a break out at the local zoo and several animals have escaped. Park rangers have been able to capture the bears and one of the tigers, but there are still three tigers on the loose, and one grey wolf. If you see them, do not approach them. Stay far back and call for the park rangers or police._

"Well that explains it," said Rex's Driver.

"Explains what?" asked Mike with a raised eyebrow.

Rex told the engines about what the passenger saw during the trip, "it must be the escaped wolf from the zoo, but it's a little far off from it's home don't you think?"

"Wolves are known to travel great distances till they find a place they can call home," said Bert's Driver.

"Well I hope it doesn't come anywhere near us," said Bert with worry.

Mike started to laugh, "oh come on Bert, don't tell me you're actually scared of a silly little doggy. All you got to do is blow your whistle and they run off, whining as they go."

Rex raised an eyebrow, "you've done that before haven't you?"

"A fair number of times if a dog is going to misbehave. I'm not afraid of them, unlike scared little Bert here."

Bert was cross and refused to speak with Mike for the rest of the night.

As dawn broke the next morning, Bert's Driver arrived to get him fired up, "we're to take the first passenger train of the day Bert," he whispered. "So let's get you ready for work."

"Whatever you say Driver," Bert yawned. He opened his eyes briefly, but then went back to sleep.

Mike was awake at this time, and saw the perfect chance to have a laugh. Bert's fire was soon lit and he had a good head of steam. His Driver was just about to wake him up when suddenly; "WOLF! WOLF!" Bert cried out in shock and his whistle suddenly went off, waking all the other engines up.

"Oh what's going on?" groaned Rex.

Bert's driver let go of the cord, "sorry everyone, I got startled by someone's loud shouting and I fell, grabbing the whistle cord as I did." He then glared at Mike, "that was not funny."

"I thought it was," snickered Mike.

Jock let out an angry yawn, "we're trying to sleep Mike, so shut up."

Mike subsided into silence, for the time being.

Later on, Bert was at the water tower having his tender filled up. Mike saw this and as he was collecting his ballast wagons from a nearby siding, he suddenly cried out; "Look out Bert, the wolf is behind you!"

"What?!" exclaimed Bert and before his Driver could stop him, he lurched forwards.

The water pipe fell out of the tender and water sprayed onto the tracks. Bert's Driver stopped him, then went to turn off the water. He looked around, "there are no wolves around here."

"Mike, cut that out!" snapped Bert.

But Mike didn't.

Bert soon pulled into the station with his coaches. Passengers from Oliver's connection were just about to get on board, when Mike shouted; "RUN! RUN! There's a wolf about!"

The passengers started running around frantically and Bert yelped.

The Driver sighed and pulled on the whistle chain. This made everyone look towards him, "there is no wolf nearby, it's just the red engine who cried wolf." Everyone glared at Mike as he puffed past, chuckling at his own wit.

"That Mike's got the nerve to pull pranks like that," said Oliver.

Bert was quick to agree, "oh how I would love to see how Mike would deal with a wolf, then we'll see who's the real scaredy engine there." But he wouldn't have to wait too long.

Mike was getting close to the passing loop where Rex and his passengers spotted the wolf the night before. He was still chuckling to himself, "that was funny, that was funny. Maybe next time I'll say the wolf is in one of Bert's carriages and see what happens there."

As they came into the siding, Mike's Driver suddenly slammed on the brakes.

"What did you do that for?" Mike demanded crossly. His Driver pointed ahead and Mike looked. There, not too far from them was a grey wolf. They stopped with feet to spare. The wolf snarled at Mike, but he wasn't afraid of the animal. He knew what to do. He wheeshed his steam and blasted his shrill whistle at the wolf. He even shouted, "get out of here you dumb animal!"

Instead of running away, the wolf stood it's ground and snarled at Mike again.

"Oh a tough guy eh? We'll see about that!"

Mike whistled, shouted and wheeshed again, but the wolf didn't turn and run off. Instead, the snarls turned to angry barks. Suddenly, Mike wasn't feeling brave.

"Go on Mike," encouraged his Driver, "you said it yourself, it's just a harmless doggie."

"Right..er, uh. Go away dog."

"Really? That's how you're going to get it to leave? I thought you said you knew how to handle creatures like this."

"I do, but this one is quite stubborn."

The wolf barked at Mike. That did it, he was so scared that he begged his Driver to back him to the last station. His Driver radioed down the line, then reversed Mike away from the Wolf.

Bert was waiting at the station when Mike arrived.

"Mike, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be showing us all how a brave engine like yourself can handle a wolf?"

But Mike didn't answer. Bert smirked, "so much for being the brave one out of all of us. Oh well, we'll take care of it."

Mike gasped, "but Bert, you'll never be able to scare it away. It'll snarl at you, bark at you and may even attack you."

"Only if I provoke it like you did, but luckily, we happen to have one of the zoo keepers on our train, so it'll be no trouble at all."

They uncoupled Bert from the coaches, then once the zoo keeper had climbed into the tender, Bert puffed off towards the passing loop.

The wolf was still there when Bert puffed up. He slowed to a stop and tried to be as quiet as he could. The Zoo Keeper climbed out of the tender and slowly made her way towards the wolf. It barked and snarled at the zoo keeper at first, but she had food on hand, and after some time and speaking kindly to it, it calmed down.

"She's usually a quiet calm wolf," the zoo keeper explained. "Normally it just goes about it's enclosure at the zoo without making any snarls or do any barking, so this was a first today."

Bert couldn't help but chuckle, "I bet Mike's wishing we had gone before him."

"I guess so old boy," smiled his Driver as he grabbed the radio.

Mike was still at the station, refusing to move a wheel. Over the radio, he and his Driver heard Bert's Driver call to control and asking for a cage. It soon passed on a flatbed being pushed by Frank. Frank didn't say anything, but he did smirk at Mike.

A short while later, Frank passed with the zoo keeper and the caged wolf. It's eyes looked to Mike. The red engine looked away instantly.

After Frank had gone, Bert returned to collect his train, "there you go Mike, should be a smooth run from here on out. I'd be careful though if I were you, there are still three tigers on the loose. I do hope you'll know how to handle them. After all, they are just harmless kitty cats."

Mike said nothing and puffed away with his dignity shattered.


	6. S1 Episode 6: Engine Fire

Part 2 of 4 for the Small Railway Misadventures. I'll admit I had some trouble coming up with a good second part for the 'Small Railway Misadventures' portion of the series, and originally I had thought of James' dislike of trucks causing a problem for the Small Railway, but I cancelled that idea since I was having trouble writing it up, and I replaced the idea with the current story you're about to read, plus I wanted to get Frank the Diesel into the spotlight once again. Next time, I am hoping to adapte one of my original stories and bring it out in this series, but we'll have to wait and see to find out.

 _ **The Untold Sudrian Stories**_

 _ **Season 1-Episode 6: Engine Fire (1995)**_

It had been a few weeks since Mike's encounter with the wolf. The escaped animals had been captured and returned to the Sodor Zoo, but to Mike's dismay, the other engines were still teasing him.

"Oh no, here we go again," Mike groaned to his Driver as he saw Rex backing up to collect some passenger carriages.

Rex had a sly look on his face. He had spotted something on the platform, which gave him an excuse to tease Mike. "Woof! Woof!" he barked. "Be careful Mike, there's a little dog on the platform. You might want to be careful around there."

"Oh shut up Rex," snapped Mike.

His Driver coupled him up to his ballast wagons and he puffed away, all the while listening to Rex's best impression of a dog barking.

As he passed the sheds, he could see Frank the little grey diesel sitting in his berth, "hmm, I wonder why Frank's still there. He should've been out by now. What's taking him so long to get out?"

Frank was wondering the same thing. He waited and waited for his Driver to come, but he never showed up and his engine remained silent.

After much waiting, Frank could see the Small Controller walking over with a younger man in a Driver's uniform.

"Good morning Frank, I know you're probably wondering where your Driver is," said the Small Controller. "Well your Driver has caught a nasty flu bug and won't be coming into work today."

"Oh no. I hope he gets better soon."

"Oh he will, that's why he's staying home." The Small Controller then turned to the younger man, "this young man will be your temporary Driver until your regular driver is feeling well enough. It's his first time driving an engine, so make sure you help him as much as you can."

"Yes Sir," smiled Frank.

"Very good, now I'll leave you two to carry on with your work. I have some papers in my office I need tending to." The Small Controller turned on his heel and walked away.

The temporary Driver climbed into the cab and turned the engine on.

"Ahh, that's better," Frank sighed. "Much better than being left..." Frank didn't finish as felt his engine starter being turned again. "Hey, my engine's on!" But the temporary Driver wasn't listening. Instead, he had a set of headphones on and he was listening to a cassette player, so he didn't hear Frank.

Luckily a worker saw this and went over to the cab. He tapped the young man on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" the young driver asked.

"You've already started Frank's engine," said the worker. "If you keep hitting the starter, you'll damage him, and the last thing the railway needs is an engine down."

Frank sighed and thanked the worker.

The temporary Driver opened the throttle, and the little diesel rumbled out of the sheds. Though now, Frank wasn't so pleased to have this temporary Driver, he felt he was going to cause nothing but trouble.

Sadly he was correct. Due to him listening to music and nothing else, he and Frank had numerous mishaps during the day. Once, Frank was shunting empty ballast wagons for Bert to collect, but ended up pushing the miniature blue engine for a hundred mile joyride.

"Oi! Watch it there Frank!" cried Bert.

Another incident involved the chute. They were pushing ballast wagons up the chute, but were going too fast and would've hit the buffers. Luckily, James had been watching from the ground and sounded his whistle. The driver groaned and stopped the train.

"What's the big idea? I was listening to my favourite part of this song!"

"You were about to fly off the chute!" called James' Driver.

"Says you, we stopped with space to spare."

James and his crew felt sorry for Frank.

Later, as Frank was shunting empty trucks into a siding, the Driver was focusing on his music again and made two of the trucks crash through the buffers and onto the ballast beyond them.

"Oh great," groaned Frank. "Another mishap, now I wish I had stayed in my shed."

Luckily, the Small Controller didn't blame Frank for the incidents. He instead blamed the temporary Driver, "this is a railway, not a music venue young man," he said firmly. "You must pay more attention to your work, or you'll cause an accident."

To prevent anymore incidents, he asked the Driver to hand over his tape player.

"Sir, I can't. My Dad gave this to me a month ago, he said it was expansive."

The Small Controller sighed, "fine you can keep it, but don't play the music when you're working. Do I make myself clear on that?"

"Yes Sir, perfectly."

But the temporary Driver wasn't going to obey those orders. He figured he could play his music whenever they weren't in the yards, that way he'd never get into trouble. He was soon to be proven wrong.

The next day, the Driver arrived to get Frank ready for work at the mines. This time, he started Frank once and they collected empty ballast wagons without knocking any over.

"Hmm, maybe he has learned," Frank thought to himself.

With the road clear, Frank rumbled away to the mine.

However, during the course of the journey, he could feel his engine working harder and his speed increasing. "Uh Driver, maybe we should slow down a little bit. I'm not liking this speed, and you're over doing it with my engine."

But the Driver wasn't listening, he had his headphones on again.

He did take them off though when they reached the mine, much to Frank's relief. Sometime later, Mike arrived and the two engines went to work in collecting ballast and putting the trucks together into long lines. As they worked though, Mike could see that Frank's train was getting to be too long.

"Uh Frank, you might want to leave some of those wagons for another engine," Mike advised. "You could damage your engine pulling that lot."

"Tell that to my Driver, he's the one in charge."

But the Driver didn't want to leave the trucks for another engine. He wanted to take all the trucks at once just so he could have more time to listen to his music.

Soon Frank had a long line of seventeen loaded ballast wagons.

"There's no way Frank can pull all that alone," said Mike's Driver. "Leave some for..."

But Frank's Driver wasn't listening, he already had his headphones on and the volume was up high. It was so high that Mike could hear the music for himself, "he'll lose his hearing before he gets into his thirties," he thought to himself.

Once coupled up, the driver climbed back into Frank's Cab and revved the engine loud. Slowly, the train began to move.

"It's too heavy, stop please!" cried Frank, but the Driver didn't.

As they rattled along the line, Frank pleaded with the Driver again to stop revving the engine and leave some of the trucks for another engine, but the music was too loud, and Frank's words were drowned out. Worst still, he could feel his engine overheating.

"Please stop!"

Up ahead was a part of the line with dried up grass. Due to summer heat, the grass had gone from beautiful green to a light brown color.

Frank soon came upon that section of the line. His engine was still revving like crazy, which was making it hotter and hotter. Smoke could now be seen coming from the engine, but the driver still didn't notice. Then it happened. A small fire broke out in the engine.

"Uh Driver, we got a problem!"

But still the Driver wouldn't listen. He didn't slow them down until the flames started growing, and thick black smoke began to appear in front of the windows. Scared out of his wits, the Driver finally stopped the train, but instead of putting it out with the fire spray, he just grabbed his tape player and ran off.

"Hey! What about me?!" cried Frank.

The flames started to grow, and worst still, they started falling down from him and onto the dry grass beside the line. Within moments, the grass was up in flames.

"Uh oh, this isn't good."

Luckily for Frank, Mike was heading back to the yards with his ballast trucks. He wasn't looking forward to returning as he knew Rex would have another doggie joke for him. That thought soon disappeared when both he and his Driver saw flames up ahead.

Mike's Driver grabbed the radio telephone, "there's a fire along the line at..."

"Frank's up there!" cried Mike.

As the Driver slowed Mike down, he could see the last truck of Frank's train up ahead. Mike called out to the diesel; "Frank, you need to move! There's a fire near you!"

"I'm aware of that, but it's on me! And my Driver's run off!"

"He what?!" Mike exclaimed. He then called to his own Driver, "we need to get Frank out of there!"

"But Mike, you won't be able to move him and your train too! Frank's got seventeen trucks and you have six!"

"I'm aware of that, but I'm willing to try."

The Driver gave in and opened the regulator. Mike buffered up behind Frank's train and started to push. At first, the trains didn't move, it seemed almost hopeless. But with much hard work and determination, Mike pushed and pulled the trains with all his might and didn't stop till they were clear of the dry flaming grass. Frank and his trucks were safe.

Once clear of the spot, Mike's Driver quickly ran up to Frank, put his own fire out, and shut down his engine. Once done, he phoned Control of the situation.

The fire brigade soon arrived on the scene and put the lineside fire out. The Small Controller sent Jock and Bert to help Frank and his train to the yards. Mike followed close behind.

They soon arrived at the yards where they found the Small Controller waiting for them. He first spoke to Mike, "well in spite of the odds, you certainly came through when we needed you Mike. You and your Driver are real heroes today, well done."

"Indeed they are, a true fire fighting team!" called Rex from the nearby station. "And it's fitting too since Mike's red like a fire engine."

Instead of getting cross, Mike had to chuckle.

The Small Controller and some workmen went to inspect Frank. His engine was in bad shape, "we'll sent you to the works where they'll give you a complete repair."

"Thank you Sir, but what about my temporary Driver?"

"Oh don't worry about him. I got a few things to say to him."

And he said it when the Driver finally arrived back at the yards. None of the engines heard what was said, but they could only guess it was harsh. They also learned that the young man was fired from the railway, and charged with destruction of railway property. Maybe next time he'll learn to work more and listen to his music less.


	7. S1 Episode 7: Jock Gets Stuck

Okay so far we've had Mike, Bert and Frank get involved in the stories, now it's time for the newest member of the Arlesdale fleet; Jock. In my original own Railway Series stories, I wrote up a story about Jock getting stuck on the turntable, but while this story has a similar idea, how he gets stuck is different compared to that original story. Now Story 4 I hope will be about Rex or the Blister twins, only time will tell.

 _ **The Untold Sudrian Stories**_

 _ **Season 1-Episode 7-Jock Gets Stuck (1995)**_

With Frank at the works, this meant the railway's Maintenance diesels; Blister I and Blister II had to do his work as well as their own. They never minded the hard work, as long as they were being really useful.

A few nights after Frank went to the works, Blister II was at 'The Green' when a call came through from Control.

"Rex's Driver has just called in, and said the turntable at the last station was making groaning noises. Small Controller wants you to take some workmen there to check the table over."

"Roger that Control," said Blister II's Driver, "just as soon as Rex passes us."

They didn't have to wait too long as Rex passed just five minutes later with a full passenger train. Once he was out of sight, Blister II went back down the line with some workmen.

When they arrived at the station, the workmen went to work inspecting the turntable. Unlike the ones on the North Western Railway, the turntables on the Small Railway were manual powered tables, which meant that the crews would have to turn their engines themselves. They never minded that though as the engines were lighter than their standard gauge counterparts.

The workmen inspected the table all over, and moved it, but they couldn't hear any noises.

"Well I'm blown as to what's wrong," sighed one of them. "I don't see any problems, and it's not making any groaning sounds."

They tried it with Blister II on it, but heard no groaning sounds. They were confused. In the end, they left the station and turntable and went back to the yards.

The Small Controller was waiting when they arrived, "what seems to be the problem with the turntable?" he asked.

"We're not sure Sir," said the foreman. "We heard no groaning noises, and I can't for the life of me find any faults with the table itself. We'll of course check again tomorrow when the sun is out, just to be on the safe side."

"Very well," sighed the Small Controller. "Unless a problem is found, I may need to make other arrangements."

The Small Controller turned and went back to his office.

Blister II went back to the shed and told the other engines about the inspection. Rex looked confused, "it wasn't just my Driver that heard the groaning sounds, I could hear it too, plain as day."

"Well I heard nothing," said Blister II.

"I'll confess," added Mike, "that when I had to take the passenger train earlier today, I heard some groaning sounds coming from the turntable. Something's got to be wrong with it."

A sly grin came to Jock's face, "maybe the problem is because you two are too fat for the turntables."

"I beg your pardon?!" cried the two engines crossly.

"Oh come on you two, you're the only ones who have heard the groaning sounds while the rest of us are fine. Maybe you should consider staying off the tables for a while, otherwise you could break them."

Mike and Rex scowled at Jock. Bert sighed and looked up to the roof vents for the shed, "just another evening in our sheds."

The following morning, Jock's Driver arrived earlier than usual. He got the fire going, and woke Jock up quietly.

"Wake up old boy," he whispered, "the Small Controller wants you to pull a special train for visitors who came all the way from Scotland, just to see you."

"Oh that's wonderful, and it makes perfect sense too," he chuckled quietly. "After all, I am a fine example of modern steam locomotion, while the others are fat and old."

Mike overheard that remark and glared crossly at Jock.

"That will do Jock," his Driver cautioned. "The Small Controller wants you on your best behaviour today, understood?"

"Yes Driver, whatever you say."

Soon the fire was glowing nicely, and Jock puffed out of the sheds to collect his coaches. However, he couldn't help himself and teased the other engines, "first out of the shed, and best on the line!"

Rex opened his sleepy eyes, "who's making that awful noise?"

"Oh it's only Jock, being his usual self," snorted Mike. He sighed and went back to sleep.

Jock found the coaches in the yards, all shining with new coats of paint. He backed onto them and was coupled up. As he pulled over to the station, he watched as James arrived with the ballast wagons. Now the red engine was not fond of working with trucks, but it seemed that he was learning quite a bit about handling the ballast runs. He stopped under the chute, and his fireman uncoupled him from the trucks.

"Alright James, let's get you turned around and get ready for the return journey."

James was just about to puff out from under the chute, when a nearby workman waved for him to stop. He did so, but he was not happy.

"What's going on? I have to be turned around before my run back to the yards."

"Sorry," said the workman. "But the turntable is out of order. It's been acting up lately, so the Fat Contoller is sending workmen to repair it. Until then, you're gonna have to..."

"Go back tender first?!" James exclaimed. "No, I refuse to go backwards, Gordon and Henry would never let me hear the end of it."

"Too bad James, it's the Fat Controller's orders, not mine. Besides," continued the workman, "if you go onto the turntable, it could break down, then you'll be stuck there all day."

James gave in then and once he puffed out of the siding, he went to the other end of the train. He groaned as he was coupled on, going backwards.

Jock laughed as he saw James, "pity you don't work on our tracks James, cause we never have problems with our turntables. Well at least, I don't have problems."

"Oh be quiet Jock!" snapped James.

"You know, your controller should get you manual turntables, then you'll never have problems." Then he added as an insult, "but then again, maybe it's best he didn't, since you're all too fat for those tables."

James let off steam angerily. Before any words could break out, Blister I arrived with the first load of ballast from the mines, and Duck arrived with the passengers from Scotland. They climbed into the coaches and Jock puffed away, grinning the entire time.

"You got quite a mouth on you today don't you?" his Driver asked firmly. "One day, your words will come back to bite you in the buffers."

"Pah, that'll never happen to me. I've never broken down, or had any accidents since being built."

"You never know, it could happen."

Jock rolled his eyes and chuckled, he thought nothing bad could happen to him. He was soon to be proven wrong.

The train soon reached the end of the line, and after the visitors had their chance to photograph Jock, the driver took him over to the turntable. He slowed to a stop, and the Driver jumped out. As he began to push, there came a groaning noise.

"What is..." he began.

Suddenly, without warning, there was a crack and Jock's front end dipped down. He rolled a bit and bumped his buffer beam into the wall of the well. He stayed upright, but now he was slightly leaning to one side and wouldn't budge. His Driver tried numerous times, and even some of the visitors tried to help, but it was no use. Jock was stuck.

Jock's Driver picked up the radio telephone and called to Control.

"We've got a problem Control, Jock is stuck in the turntable and we can't get him out."

At first, Control couldn't believe what they were hearing, _"could you repeat that again Driver?"_

"Jock is stuck in the turntable and we can't move him," said the Driver.

 _"Well don't worry, Blister II is on his way out with the maintenance train. Surely he'll be able to help, don't go anywhere."_

Jock rolled his eyes, " _don't go anywhere_ Control says. How am I suppose to go anywhere when I'm stuck?" he groaned.

It was some time later before Blister II arrived, but he wasn't alone as Rex was called upon to take the passengers back to Alresburgh. He snickered as he looked at Jock's predicament, "and you said Mike and I were too heavy for the turntables Jock, looks like you're eating your own words now."

Jock said nothing. Rex was coupled up, and once everyone was on board, he puffed away.

As he left, the foreman found the problem, "one of the wheels for the turntable had snapped, that's why we can't turn the table or get Jock out. I don't know how we missed the cracks last night."

"Maybe because it was getting dark, and was hard to spot?" suggested a workman.

The foreman agreed with that. "I'll inform the Small Controller of this, and see if we can't help Jock out of the mess he's in."

Jock hoped that help would come soon before Mike and the other engines found out. However, rescuing him was the least of the Small Controller's worries. After all, there were lots of passengers coming to see the railway, and plenty of ballast needed to be delivered to the North Western Railway. "We'll get him out later tonight," came the reply over the radio.

Jock groaned, "oh come on, those passengers came to see me."

"Can't be helped boy," said his Driver. "These things happen from time to time. Besides, some time out of action might teach you a lesson or two for your teasing."

Jock glared at his Driver, "whose side are you on anyways?"

The Small Controller rearranged everything in no time. He asked the Blister twins and Bert to handle the ballast runs, while Rex and Mike took the passenger trains, but not in their usual way. They were coupled back to back with at least fifteen coaches in between them. It was awkward at first, but once the passengers caught onto the idea and started photographing them, the engines and their crews began to enjoy themselves.

It was nearly dark by the time Blister I arrived with the breakdown train, and with the aid of a breakdown lorry, they lifted Jock's tender out first, then Jock came out of the turntable well. His fire had already been put out, so Blister I had to take him away, while the workmen placed danger signs around the turntable.

At the yards, James and Mike were having a small conversation when Blister I arrived with Jock.

James smirked when he saw Jock, "turntables with motors may need repairs from time to time, but at least they don't break a wheel while turning."

"No indeed," agreed Mike with a grin. "But then again, you never had Jock on your turntable."

"Oh, and why's that Mike?"

"One reason, with how heavy he is, he'd be sure to break it."

And the two engines, along with their crews, laughed. Even Blister I had to laugh. Jock didn't, he just looked down to the ballast and thought the other engines had an odd sense of humor.


	8. S1 Episode 8: Rex and the Paintballs

Wow, November 16th 2016 was the last time I posted a story for this series, and now it's May 5th 2017. Yeah, I can hear you readers screaming at me for taking so long. Believe me, I'm not happy with how long it took. Originally meant to be coming out in December, this final part of the Small Railway Misadventures series of stories in this season was pushed back due to the work on a Christmas novel, and when I thought I had the perfect story before, looking it over, I realised it was terrible. (sighs) Oh well, no use in complaining now, the 8th episode of this season is finished and ready for your viewing pleasure. Also, I'm happy to announce that the next four stories to follow will be about Bear the Mainline Diesel in 1995. That ought to be interesting. Again, sorry for the delay, but the story is here now, hope the waiting period will be worth it.

 _ **The Untold Sudrian Stories**_

 _ **Season 1-Episode 8: Rex and the Paintballs (1995):**_

Jock was the subject of everyone's jokes for several weeks. Mike even joked about how Jock needed to lose weight before he breaks anymore turntables. At least, he did before Jock brought up the Wolf incident again, which shut him up good and proper.

One evening, the Small Controller came up to speak with the Small Railway's engines.

"As you engines know, 1995 marks the 50th anniversary since the Thin Clergyman's first book was published, and the Fat Controller is arranging for a big party to be held at the big station, with a royal person coming as a special guest. Since the Small Railway is a part of the series of books too, I'm going to allow two of you engines to go to this celebration."

"Only two? But why Sir?" asked Bert, "why not three?"

"Because I can only spare two engines, we're short of power right now, and I don't know if Frank will be repaired by that time." He then looked to Mike, Rex and Jock, "I will decide on which engines will go, and that's only if you behave yourselves."

The engines promised to be as good as gold, but they hadn't counted on a few troublemakers coming to the railway.

Mike was making his way down to the ballast mines the next morning. He was enjoying his run, and was thinking up new ways to tease Jock that evening. As they puffed along though, Mike's Driver heard something.

"What was that?" he asked out loud.

"What was what?" Mike asked.

"That rustling sound from the nearby bushes."

Mike rolled his eyes, "oh give it a rest already. Yes I got scared by a wolf, but it won't happen again, I can promise you that."

"No that's not it, listen," said his Driver. Mike went quiet and listened. Sure enough, he too could hear some rustling coming from the nearby bushes, followed by some snickers.

"That's not an animal," he said, "it's sounds more like..."

Suddenly without warning, three troublesome lads stood up and started shooting paintballs right at Mike. His Driver crotched down to avoid fire, but they got him and Mike good. They shot at them until their paintball guns were empty, then they ran away.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked his Driver.

"Yeah, they only shot me a few times," then the Driver looked at Mike, "oh dear, looks like you got it worse Mike. Your paintjob isn't as nice now."

And indeed it wasn't. Besides his usual red paintwork, there were orange, green and blue paint spots all over him.

"Why those little buggers, they ruined my paintwork!" groaned Mike.

"Be glad they didn't hit anything else, like your whistle. You wouln't want to lose that again, now would you?"

Mike shuddered, remembering when he lost his whistle.

He and his Driver continued on to the next station, and from there they told the Stationmaster of the situation. He went and phoned the police, and they went out looking for the boys, but couldn't find them.

It was late evening by the time Mike had finished his day's work and returned to the sheds, still covered in his unusual paintjob. Rex was chuckling to himself, but didn't say anything as the Small Controller was there, along with a policeman.

"Did you find the little runts that did this?" Mike's Driver asked.

"Sadly no," said the police officer. "We searched around the area, and even asked many of the locals, but we've found nothing. Rest assured though, we will find them and we will make sure this doesn't happen again."

The officer turned to leave, and the Small Controller walked over towards Mike, "my word, it's lucky those vandals didn't cause any damage with this stupid little stunt."

"Yeah, what were they thinking?" Bert asked crossly. "Are they as stupid as Frank's relief driver?"

"Who knows Bert, but until those lads are caught, I want all of you to keep a good look out."

The engines and crews promised to keep a good look out. The Small Controller left, and Rex's teasing began, "deary me Mike, you look like you belong in a fruit salad."

Mike scowled at Rex, "you wouldn't think it was funny if it happened to you."

"Well if those silly lads tried that with me, I'd just wheesh steam at them and send them packing."

Bert and Jock sighed and rolled their eyes. Mike said nothing more, he knew it was pointless to convince Rex that it could happen to him.

The next morning, Rex was at the station with six passenger carriages behind his tender. Today there were lots of visitors coming to visit the Small Railway, and the Small Controller had asked for the engines to take an extra carriage in their trains so no one would be left out. Rex didn't mind, he was looking forward to seeing all the happy faces of the passengers.

Nearby, James was grumbling about his goods work, "dirty trucks, dirty..."

"Sidings, we get it James," called Rex. "Now do us all a favour and shut up."

James fumed and went back to work. Moments later, Oliver arrived with Isabel and Dulcie, and surpisingly, he even had Toad. Rex was surprised to see Toad at the end of the passenger train.

"I know we normally don't take passengers in brake vans, but these ones insisted on riding in Toad," Oliver explained to Rex. "Besides, when they brought up the time Percy took those foreign visitors in his brake van, the Stationmaster gave in and let me have Toad for this run."

"What about Douglas? Doesn't he need Toad?" asked Rex's Driver.

"Oh he'll get Toad back later today. It's only because there was no more room in Isabel and Dulcie."

Oliver's passengers soon climbed into the carriages, but there was a problem. There were so many of them that they would need an extra coach. Rex puffed off and soon returned with another coach.

"Seven coaches, that's sure to be a challenge without an extra engine to help," said the Driver.

"Don't worry, I can handle it. After all, I'm not the type of engine who cries wolf or breaks turntables."

Both Jock and Mike were nearby, and both engines glared at Rex.

Once all was ready, the guard blew his whistle and Rex started away. His wheels slipped a bit on the rails, but he soon got a good grip and started away, grinning broadly, "don't go crying out wolfs and breaking turntables," he called teasingly to Mike and Jock.

"Oh give it a rest already," snorted Jock.

At the place where Mike had been ambushed, the three young boys were waiting with their paintball guns. They were ready to fire at the next train that passed. Soon, they heard Rex coming.

"Here comes another sucker, get ready," snickered one of them.

One of the boys chuckled and prepared to fire. However, he was chuckling a little too loudly and as a result, Rex heard them. A smirk came to his face, "oh no you don't," he said firmly. As he came up to their spot, he suddenly let off steam and surronded the boys. He laughed loud and long and didn't stop wheeshing steam until the last coach had cleared the area.

"Oh bother," groaned one of the boys, "that stupid steamer blocked our view-point."

"Don't worry, we'll get him next time," said another.

But they wouldn't. During the return journey, Rex spotted them and once more wheeshed steam at them. They fired off their paintballs, but since they couldn't see anything, they ended firing at each other instead of Rex.

Rex felt proud of himself, "nothing to it, those little brats will think twice before messing with my trains ever again."

The boys did think, but not in the way Rex was thinking. They thought about paying Rex out for wheeshing at them, and then thought about using something else instead of paintballs. Since they were running out, they decided to use some of the ballast along the lineside.

"This will be fun," they snickered.

They waited and waited, and soon they heard a familar puffing sound. It was Rex with another group of passengers, "I don't think I'll need to wheesh this time," he said to his Driver, "I'm sure I sent those boys packing."

"We'll see Rex," said his Driver, "they could very well be hiding and waiting for us."

"Well even if they are, they've used up all their paintballs on themselves, so what else can they shoot at me?"

They were due to find out. As they came into view, there came a rustling sound from the bushes, but before Rex could react, the three foolish boys appeared and started shooting at him. Instead of getting painted, he was getting dents from all the rocks.

"Ohh! Ouch! Ow! Cut that out!"

Suddenly, he felt something cold and wet dripping down. His Driver stopped the train and dropped his fire, "what are you doing? We need to get away from them!"

"They've made a hole in your boiler, you're not going anywhere anymore."

Rex groaned as more ballast stones flew his way. However, they would stop in a hurry as someone stepped out from the train, and it wasn't an ordinary passenger. It was the police officer from the night before.

Earlier, Rex's driver had radioed Control and the officer decided to ride the train to see if he could see the boys.

"Oh crumbs, I think it's time we split," groaned one of the boys.

They did try running, but the officer was quick on his feet and soon blocked them. They tried running another way, but some of the passengers got off the train and helped to block them. The boys threatened the passengers by pointing their paintball guns at them, but they were useless as the guns were empty.

"Right lads, you're under arrest for damage to railway property," said the officer. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Ohh!" groaned the boys.

Rex's Driver, unhurt from the attack, radioed Control and in no time at all, Bert arrived and pushed the train with all the passengers, including the troublesome lads, to the next station. At the station, the officer took the boys to the stationmaster's office to wait for the next train to arrive, and to take them back to the yards and his patrol car. Bert shunted Rex to a siding, and took the train the rest of the way. Rex said nothing.

It was later when Mike arrived with an empty coach for the officer and the boys, and to collect Rex.

"Well Rex, what was that you were saying? These kinds of things can't happen to you? I think it can happen to any engine, wouldn't you agree?"

Rex said nothing, and neither did the boys. They all remained silent as they went back to the yards.

"Are these boys the ones that attacked Mike yesterday?" the Small Controller asked when they arrived.

"They are indeed," answered Mike.

"Right, well I say you lads are going to have alot to answer for," said the officer, and he lead them away to his patrol car.

The Small Controller turned to Rex, "I heard you wheeshed steam at the boys, and while you might think that will help, as proven today, it doesn't. It's better to report them, and let the professionals handle the situation."

"Yes Sir, I'll remember that," sighed Rex. And judging from the way Mike was chuckling, Rex knew the other engines would never let him forget anyways.


	9. S1 Episode 9: Passengers & Coaches

Thought this series was done, never meant to be continued again? Well happily, that's not the case. The Untold Sudrian Stories are back, and this time in 2018, I am determined to write tonnes more stories to post. This story and the next three to follow will be about Bear the Mainline Diesel, who is not easy to write about. However, I took inspiration from a story I wrote up several years ago and rewrote from narrow gauge to Standard Gauge as you'll soon see. Also note that soon you'll be able to hear these stories and many of my other fanworks as audiobooks either on Youtube or Soundcloud.

 _ **The Untold Sudrian Stories**_

 _ **Season 1-Episode 9-Troublesome Coaches and Passengers (1995):**_

The North Western Railway has a large collection of steam engines running up and down the main lines and branch lines, but it also has diesel engines to help out. Diesels for the most part can go places that steam engines are never allowed, and can take on jobs when a steam engine is ill or away on other matters.

Over the years, the railway has seen diesels come and go, some were very rude like Diesel 199, more commonly called 'Spamcan' thanks to a threat by a signalman, where as the other diesels are friendly and are given chances to become a member of the railway. Diesels like D7101, a Hymeck class engine from the Western Region on the Other Railway.

He always had a good attitude to start with, and when he arrived with Diesel 199, he was quick to defend the steam engines from his rude comments about their railway. Then when his injector failed, on the same day that Diesel 199 failed with a train of oil tankers, he didn't give up and helped Henry, who came to their rescue in spite of a failed regulator, to get the train on to the next station where Donald and Flying Scotsman took over for the failed engines. Diesel 199 was sent back to the Other Railway in disgrace, while Henry put in a good word for 7101 and the Fat Controller gave him a second chance to prove himself.

He did just that and now is a full time member of the North Western Railway. He was given the number 'D3', which pleased him for having the same name as his friend; Henry, and he was also given a dark green coat of paint. He earned a new name from the other engines due to the sounds his engine made, which sounded like a bear growling. He didn't mind the name, and so it has stuck ever since.

Since his first days on the railway, Bear does whatever work he's given. Coaches or trucks, it didn't matter to him, and he's never had an accident, which pleases the Fat Controller.

One warm morning, Bear was being given a good wash by his Driver in the yards, "we're to take the express today Bear," he said. "Gordon's due for an inspection at the works today, Henry's got a goods train and James is still working on the Little Western."

"Well hopefully there won't be any problems for Gordon," said Bear. "I hate to see another engine be taken out of action like Donald."

"Oh it's nothing serious, it's just the Fat Controller wants to make sure everyone will be ready for the grand 50th Anniversary party. From what I hear, we're going to be getting lots of visitors and we're to do special runs during that time."

"You heard right," said another voice from nearby. It was coming from Gordon, who was coupled to one coach and being checked by his Driver, "the Fat Controller wants many of us to do railtours for the visitors, and even wants to recreate the moment where Edward and Henry took charge of the express."

"So, you'll be stopping by Henry's tunnel?" Bear asked curiously.

"That's the idea, but unlike the last time, it'll be under controlled circumstances, not because of a burst safety valve."

There came a chuckle from nearby, "though knowing you Gordon, you'll crack your cylinder or blow a steam pipe before you reach the tunnel. You know what they say, 'history repeats itself'."

Gordon looked over to the goods section of the yard and saw James shunting trucks together for a journey down to the Little Western.

"That's why I'm going to the works, to make sure that doesn't happen," Gordon retorted. "At least the visitors will want to see me, they won't want to see you all covered in dirt and dust."

James snorted and banged some trucks about. Bear rolled his eyes and looked away, he did not want to take part in their conversation.

Suddenly, there came a shout from the carriage shed, "Where are those lazy painters?! I was promised my new coat of paint, but I haven't gotten it."

"Uh Oh," groaned Gordon. He looked to Bear, "mind the journey today Bear, when that rear coach doesn't get what she wants, she usually causes trouble for the engine at the front of the train."

"Thanks for the warning Gordon, I'll keep an eye on that coach."

Finally his Driver was finished, and after climbing back into the cab, he moved Bear over to the carriage siding. Since Duck went away to run his branch line, the big engines often had to collect their own trains. Bear never minded this, though some of the other engines did.

"Don't couple up to us!" snapped the rear coach. "I do not want to be moved out of my shed until I get my coat of paint."

The coach in front of her groaned, "can we please leave her behind? I don't want to hear her endless complaining."

"Sorry," said Bear, "but we can't leave her here, she's essential to this run just as much as the rest of you are."

Bear was soon coupled up to his coaches and rumbled over to the big station.

The Fat Controller was on the platform inspecting the yards and the goings on of the Big Station. Bear slowed the train down to a perfect stop, and passengers started to board.

"Too bad everyday can't be like this," he said to the Fat Controller.

The Fat Controller sighed, "I couldn't agree with you more Bear, and with Douglas due for an overhaul real soon, it's clear we are going to need some more engines to help with the workloads. I know where to get a tank engine that looks similar to Wilbert, but the main line is another story..."

"Sir, what about Chad? That engine may have suffered a failure during his visit, but he's got a good heart."

"I'm aware of that Bear, that's why I'm keen to give him another chance once he's repaired. Don't worry, we'll sort out this locomotive shortage in no time. Have a smooth run out there," and with that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Bear waited patiently as he stood at the front of the express. At last, the final doors banged and all was ready. The guard got out his whistle from his pocket and was about to blow it when he heard an angry shout.

"Wait just one cotton picking minute!" the shout came from a man wearing a big trench coat. "I paided for a ticket to get on this train, and I'm not going to miss my ride just because you want to start early."

"But Sir, we're not leaving early, we're leaving on time."

"Not according to my watch!" and he pointed angerily to his watch.

The guard sighed, "fine, get aboard Sir and please be on time next time."

The man climbed into the rear coach, mumbling under his breath. It was a good thing he did, cause it didn't sound very polite. Once he was aboard though, the guard finally blew his whistle and the express pulled slowly out of the station.

"No new paintjob, I got zero attention, it isn't fair," grumbled the rear coach, but the other coaches payed no attention.

Bear made good time as he rolled along the mainline. The rails hummed cheerfully under his wheels, and his engine purred comfortably. He was enjoying himself, and so were many of his happy passengers.

"No chance of someone lighting a smoke on board today," smiled the Driver proudly.

"Careful," advised Bear, "saying nothing will go wrong usually leads to trouble."

"Opps, sorry Bear, but I'm sure we'll be fine."

Despite the smooth running, the rear coach did indeed continue to complain all the way. She even made threats saying that if she didn't get her new coat of paint, she would find a way to stop this train.

"She wouldn't really do that, would she?" asked the second last coach.

"I doubt it," answered the third last coach. "She's one coach aganist the might of us, and Bear. Besides, any sensible coach knows better."

But she would stop the train, and in the worst possible place.

The express was soon reaching Gordon's hill. Bear knew he had to keep a good speed in order to get up the steep incline. He roared his engine and started up the hill. All was going well, until they were halfway up.

CRASH! There was the sound of glass smashing.

This was then followed by "okay, that's it!"

Bear suddenly felt the train pulling on his coupling, "what in the world?!" he exclaimed. He pulled and roared as much as he could, but just a short distance away from the summit, he had to stop. "What happened?"

"I don't know," answered the Driver. "The guard will come up and tell us in a minute."

They waited a minute, then another and then another. Finally, the guard came up with his uniform all messy, "that man with the trench coat smashed a window in his carriage, it took us till now to restrain him. Though I don't know why we stopped."

"Oh I can guess why," groaned Bear.

"I refuse to move until I get my new coat of paint, and someone replaces my window!" cried the rear coach.

The Driver smacked his forehead, "oh that's just great. First the fire on the train, now this. You're not having a good year with passenger trains, are you Bear?"

"So, what do we do now?" asked the guard. "Should we go back and ask Edward for a push?"

Bear thought about it, and looked up ahead, "we'd never be able to get back to Wellsworth, not with that rear coach refusing to let go of her brakes. If anything, we'd probably derail the train or burn out my engine. There's only one thing for it, pull to the next station, then I can shunt her off."

"Do you think you can?"

"I'll have a good try."

"Very well Bear, give it your best shot. I'll whistle to you once I'm back in the coach."

The guard walked off and climbed back into his part of the grumbling coach. He blew the whistle, and with a toot of his horn, Bear pulled on the couplings.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" He gritted through his teeth.

"Window and paint first! Window and paint first!" grumbled the rear coach.

At first, Bear's efforts were proving futile, but after much time, the train slowly started to move.

"Go it Bear, you're doing it!" cried the passengers.

In the rear coach, the man with the trench coat tried to get up and attack again, but the passengers kept him pinned down and cheered on for Bear. Poor Bear was beginning to feel tired. He felt like he couldn't go on, but he did. Finally, after much struggling, the train made it to the top of the hill and began making it's way down.

"Well done Bear you wonderful engine, well done!" cheered his Driver. The passengers and other coaches cheered too.

Bear couldn't respond, he was still pulling with every ounce of strength he had. Finally, they reached the next station where the passengers asked the Stationmaster to call for the police. As it turned out, he didn't need to as there was a police car nearby in the town. The officers arrested the man for damage to public property, and thanked the guard and passengers for keeping him restrained.

Once he got his breath back, Bear was able to shunt the grumbling coach into a siding out of the way, and continue on to the Works Station.

When he got there, he was told to go to the works to be inspected. He was worried for the passengers, but was happy to see Chad coming over and working better than ever.

"That was some performance you gave out there," he said to Bear, "we could hear you from here. The works manager thought it was an actual group of animals loose on Gordon's hill."

Bear chuckled as he went to the works, but not before getting the loudest round of appulse from the passengers on the express. He just smiled as the guard blew his whistle, and Chad rattled off with the happy passengers still cheering. As for the grumbling rear coach, well when he heard, the Fat Controller said she was to stay there for as long as needed. Maybe next time she'll think about her passengers before her own pride. What do you think?


End file.
